Computing devices (e.g., semiconductor boards and system boards) can be coupled using a number of optical and electrical components. The number of electrical components and optical components can electrically and optically couple the semiconductor board to a system board. The semiconductor board can also include a semiconductor chip, and a heat sink can be used with the semiconductor chip to allow a cooling of the semiconductor chip.